


【瞳耀】DAY4

by tdhszsh



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdhszsh/pseuds/tdhszsh
Summary: 公共场合的性事





	【瞳耀】DAY4

刚才不是还在说冯杰吗？  
  
白羽瞳回过神来的时候，才发现自己已经用手铐把展耀给铐上了。展耀还保持着刚刚翘着二郎腿坐在矮桌上的动作，不过右手腕上多套了个银光闪闪的手铐。另一边在白羽瞳手里抓着，展耀的胳膊被迫抬高，手指小猫爪一样乖顺的弯曲垂下，举到白羽瞳面前，也不挣扎。  
  
这毕竟是在组长办公室里。  
  
吵架归吵架，展耀并不想让外面的人看热闹，所以只翻了个白眼，压抑着火气低声道：“看，你这不就是在感情用事。”  
  
“我才没——”白羽瞳皱着脸用力扯了一下手铐，忽然意识到，这样又会变成日常那种复读机一样幼稚的小学生抬杠，他干脆止住话头，改口道，“猫儿，你不会是吃醋了吧？”  
  
展耀没理他，只是晃了晃右手，没好气道：“放开。”  
  
竹马之交，不夸张的说，白羽瞳整整研究了二十多年，对展耀的了解程度比对他亲姐白磬堂都深刻透彻。展耀一撇嘴一扭头，哪怕只是眉毛动了那么一下，白羽瞳都能深解其中三味。  
  
现在看展耀的脸，还有什么不明白的。  
  
白羽瞳并不放手，反而把展博士的猫爪拽得高过头顶，故意保持着这个会让他不舒服的姿势，一弯腰，凑的更近了，几乎和展耀脸贴脸，鼻尖顶着鼻尖，逼得展耀愣了一下，不得不把脑袋稍微往旁边侧一点才好受些。  
  
白羽瞳又耐心地等了一会儿，直到展耀无可奈何地重新看向他，这才眯起眼睛开口道：“喂你真的吃醋啊……别，别急着撒谎，你我还不知道吗，心理学博士又怎样，骗谁都骗不了我。”  
  
展耀的博士学位目前只针对人类起作用，对于白羽瞳这种野兽似的直觉，暂时还没什么行之有效的好办法对付。他嘴唇张合几下，难得的说不出什么冠冕堂皇充满逻辑与科学道理的话来，只能在沉默中再次紧紧绷成一条直线。  
  
白羽瞳揣摩着他的一举一动，那一点因为冯杰而起的不快早就抛之脑后，转而露出了胜券在握的自负笑容。  
  
“我懂了，猫儿——展博士，展耀。”白羽瞳扯着嘴角坏笑起来，“好酸啊，小猫踩翻醋坛子了！”  
  
展耀不知道是语言系统完全死机，还是企图用沉默是金来对抗白羽瞳的咄咄逼人，反正就是一声不吭，只有嘴角不自觉的抽动了几下。  
  
不过他非暴力不合作的态度只会让白羽瞳更加得意。  
  
这只白老鼠一边洋洋自得，一边安慰展耀道：“冯杰是我战友，和你当然不一样，你吃他的醋干嘛，赵爵要摸你脸我都没生气呢。”  
  
瞎说，你明明一巴掌打人家手上了。  
  
展耀忍不住翻白眼。  
  
白羽瞳还在说：“早说嘛，你直说你吃醋我不就不会和你吵架了？嘁！”  
  
“就是再来一百个冯杰，和你一比，别的都是外人。”  
  
白羽瞳语气轻佻，但是内容还勉强合展耀的意，展博士勉为其难再次被他顺好了毛，心情回升，口吻柔和许多道：“我——不否认。行了，疯够了吧，爪子拿开，放开我。”  
  
除了心理学，展耀的另一项与生俱来的天赋就是撒娇，有时候他自己可能都没有察觉，但是说话的口气却可爱的令人狼血沸腾。白羽瞳非但没有照办，还压的更近了。他身上有股生机勃勃的气息，展耀瞪着他，直到被他吻住了嘴唇。  
  
他先是用舔的，固执地用舌尖描画展耀猫一样微微上翘、好像总是意图索吻一样的嘴唇，为柔软的唇瓣镀上一层湿漉漉的水光，连饱满的唇峰都舔了一遍，然后才叩开齿关，彻底侵犯展耀私密的口腔内部。这只猫儿的嘴巴长得很可爱，会让人有一亲芳泽的冲动。白羽瞳小时候蔫坏蔫坏，没少肆意妄为，长大了反而在这方面收敛许多，没敢再随随便便跨过这道超过“发小”定义的界线。  
  
——可这是他的猫。  
  
白羽瞳似乎有种与生俱来的情色本能，能把一切搞得黏黏糊糊，暧昧不清，连接吻都是这样。玉树临风英俊动人的博士被白羽瞳困在胸膛和墙壁之间，被迫感受着他的全部气息，舌头慌乱的动了一下，就好像舔到了什么？是小白的唇珠？展耀的脸从耳朵一直红到脖子根儿，混杂着害羞、兴奋、恼怒和性欲等等多种多样复杂的情绪，让展博士短时间内没法作出适合的反映。  
  
白羽瞳简直是得寸进尺的典范，展耀几乎可以忽略不计的反抗让他变得更加趾高气昂。他用大腿别开了展耀的膝盖，一条腿插进他双腿之间，顶在桌子上，迫使展耀的腿向两边分开，随即捕捉到湿滑的舌头，含进自己嘴里吸了一下舌尖。接吻变成了另种方式的泄愤，牙齿磕碰着，弄得两个人嘴唇都伤痕累累，弥漫出淡淡的血腥味，展耀本能的回应报复，咬住白羽瞳的唇珠，再用舌尖一掠，换来对方更凶猛的入侵。  
  
展耀低低的喘息了一声。  
  
白羽瞳在接吻的间隙，还有余力气喘吁吁道：“我早该亲你了，猫儿，我想通了，每次你张牙舞爪的时候，我都……我都应该这样让你闭嘴。”  
  
一吻终了，两个人嘴唇分开的时候，风姿凌乱的展博士难得口出恶言：“有病！”  
  
他本能的想抬手擦一擦嘴，这才发现，整副手铐不知道什么时候都跑到了他的手腕上，双手被反铐在背后，动弹不得。  
  
展耀猛的抬头。  
  
白羽瞳后退了几步，正靠在办公桌上，贱兮兮地给了他一个wink。  
  
展耀丝毫不为所动，咬牙切齿道：“钥匙呢？给我打开！”  
  
白羽瞳摇头：“不行，我怕你跑了。”他一边说，一边弯下腰，有点烦躁地在抽屉里翻了半天，似乎在寻找什么。  
  
展耀看着他叮铃哐啷，“我为什么要跑？”  
  
“因为你喜欢我，你爱上我了。因为你和我亲了个嘴就硬了。因为——”白羽瞳拖长了声音，他终于翻找完毕，直起腰炫耀似的，晃了晃手里的东西。“因为我想和你做爱。我姐给我的。”  
  
那是一支护手霜。  
  
展耀一时惊异于他的直白和无耻，差点被自己的口水呛到。  
  
“这里是SCI办公室！既然你一直和我炫耀你的车有多快，那为什么我们不能快点回家？”  
  
白羽瞳啪的一声，重重合上抽屉。  
  
“你看，既然你都不介意和我上床，干嘛要介意场合。”  
  
“你这个推论前后毫无逻辑联系，白羽瞳，别说上床了，这儿连床都没有。”  
  
“逻辑不重要，我比较重要。你乐意我们就和奸，不乐意就算我强奸好啦。猫儿，我想让你以后一进到SCI就会想起我，至于家里嘛，床上阳台客厅沙发浴室，我要留着以后慢慢试。”  
  
几分钟的暂停一点都没让欲火熄灭，在白羽瞳不断逼近的情况下，对话语速快得像是又要吵起来，虽然内容不堪入耳，但是表情好像都还挺正直。  
  
下一瞬间，展耀就感觉到自己被重重按在了墙上。  
  
他做出最后的徒劳的补救：“你有洁癖！”  
  
白羽瞳已经舔上了他的耳朵，一边粗重的喘气，一边闷闷地回答：“对，现在需要展博士来治一治了。”  
  
白羽瞳的舌头沿着展耀的耳廓转了一圈儿，把通红的耳朵舔的湿漉漉的，嘴唇含住小小的耳垂，牙齿虚合住，不轻不重地咬了一口，留下半枚牙印。随即就危险的滑进了耳朵眼里，模仿交媾的动作，色情的来回抽送，弄得展耀脑袋里充满了细碎的啧啧水声，挠的连带心尖都痒了。  
  
白羽瞳的一只手顺着他的大腿摸了上去，抓在胯下，一阵大力揉搓，笔挺的西装裤被弄出乱七八糟的褶皱，拉链噌得一下被打开，白色的内裤里憋的鼓鼓囊囊，龟头流出的腺液甚至把布料打湿了一小块儿，变成更深一点的颜色。白羽瞳扯住内裤边，轻轻地弹了一下。  
  
展耀被他逗得有点恼羞成怒。论嘴上功夫和理论知识，他绝对是超一流水平，要他和白羽瞳坐而论道，那当然怎么口花花都行，或许还能立于不败之地。然而一旦情况演变成真刀真枪的比划，展耀一定未战先丢盔卸甲，脸皮瞬间变薄，僵硬无措的仿佛受惊的猫。  
  
他还没想好到底要怎么对抗白羽瞳，后者就已经把目标从他耳朵上换到了别处。  
  
胯下的猥亵一直没停止，白羽瞳在展耀形状诱人的嘴唇上纯情地“啵”了一口，然后沿着下巴向下，连吻带咬，故意弄出斑驳的红痕，连喉结都被咬出一圈牙印，就好像什么猛兽一样，用舌头反复舔舐着脖子上不断上下滑动的凸起。展耀垂下眼帘，从唇缝间不断溢出低哑的呜咽和喘息。展耀一如既往，穿着禁欲的深蓝色的长外套和同色系高领衫，鉴于他的双手还被手铐拷着，穿脱困难，白羽瞳干脆一把抓住下摆，不管外套，直接把里面薄薄的高领打底衫向上推，堆积在两腋之下的高度，然后直拽到展耀嘴边。  
  
白羽瞳低声哄诱：“乖猫，自己咬住。”  
  
展耀也不知道是不是被他舔懵了，也就乖乖听话，张口咬住自己的衣服，让白皙瘦削的上半身少了最后一层遮蔽，浅粉色的乳头已经微微变硬，翘立在奶白的胸膛上。  
  
白羽瞳先是用手抓了一把，在白嫩的皮肤上留下红色的手指印，然后才张口含住，把充血的奶尖儿整个吃进嘴里去，用牙齿咬住乳头拉扯几下，又吃奶一样重重吸一口。当然手也没闲着，三两下就把展耀下半身剥了个精光，他臂力惊人，居然就这么掐着展耀的腰，吸着他的奶子，把心理学博士整个人提起来，按在墙上。外套松松垮垮的垂落下来，颜色深得发黑，更衬的展耀两瓣光溜溜的屁股粉白粉白，在白羽瞳强悍的体格的对比下，简直弱小的不堪一击。  
  
展耀满眼都是泪，在眼眶里荡漾着，含着一汪春水，任由白羽瞳在他身上胡乱施为。  
  
白羽瞳还穿着白衬衫，连领带都打的好好的，鼓胀的胸肌和手臂肌肉撑满了衬衣，勾勒出狂暴凶悍的弧度。他就这么把展耀压在墙上，逼迫得展耀不得不用两条长腿夹住他的腰，以减轻缺少支撑点的恐慌感。  
  
胸脯被舔的湿漉漉的，到处都是闪亮的水渍，乳头颜色变深了，肿胀的涨大了一圈儿，像是一颗满含汁水的樱桃。白羽瞳如法炮制，又去吸另一边儿，同时摸索着打开了护手霜的盖子，一下子几乎挤空了大半管，把展耀的胯下、大腿根和半个屁股都涂的又滑又粘。阴茎没了内裤的束缚，正因为快感而高翘流水，白羽瞳抓住，快速来回撸了几下，连护手霜都被摩擦成了半透明的油状，滑的险些脱手。  
  
护手霜浓郁的红酒香味弥漫在办公室里，展耀漫无边际地胡思乱想道：哪是给小白的，估计是堂姐预备要送给公孙的礼物，一下子就被这小兔崽子全祸害完了。  
  
白羽瞳的手从阴茎滑到下面会阴处，狠狠揉了一会儿，这才探入股缝里，把剩下的护手霜全都挤了进去，随之而来的还有一根手指。  
  
展耀一直都记得这里是办公室，他咬紧牙关，一言不发，直到身体被兄弟的手指插入，才松开嘴里的衣服，带着气音懊恼道：“为什……嗯、为什么不是让我操你？白羽瞳你……王八蛋……”  
  
白羽瞳可爱又狡黠地抛了个媚眼给他。  
  
“你想操我也可以，下回商量一下，但是今天我先，猫儿，因为我更爱你，我更想干你。”  
  
胡说八道！展耀在心底怒骂，但话到嘴边，却变成了软糯的呻吟，破碎不成句子。  
  
这处子穴里又湿又烫，紧窒难行，不过或许是因为昂贵的护手霜起了作用，展耀暂时还没感觉的疼痛，只是有一种陌生的酸胀感。汗湿的头发乱七八糟地耷拉下来，连眉眼都濡湿了，显得尤为漆黑，有点楚楚可怜。连呻吟都是小奶猫一样的，简直怎么样都像是在撒娇，懵懵懂懂地在求欢。  
  
白羽瞳憋的要发神经，终于没了耐心，草草开拓了几下，用两根指头撑开穴口，窸窸窣窣解开自己的裤子，就这么扶着勃起的阴茎，一下子顶进去个头部。展耀发出了痛苦的鼻息，嘴角还挂着一道细细的水渍，嘴唇半张，吐出猩红的舌头尖，呼吸困难似的无声地喘息起来。  
  
又烫又硬的硕大龟头哪有那么好消受，展耀本能地挣扎了几下，却仍旧被白羽瞳双手掐着腰，牢牢固定住，只能乖乖承受着他的操弄。展耀的双腿在白羽瞳后腰交叉，整个人挂在他身上，还想反抗，就听白羽瞳在他耳朵边轻轻叫了一声：“展哥哥。”  
  
做爱时的白羽瞳性感的要命，眼神明亮又凶厉，偏偏这么软绵绵的、像小时候一样叫起这个称呼。展耀一走神，那粗硬的阴茎就这么操了进来，挤出里面残留的护手霜，化成黏腻的水，沿着交合处滴了下来。  
  
展耀头晕目眩地问：“你有完没完？”  
  
白羽瞳无辜道：“才一半了。”  
  
他刚准备再接再厉，就听到门口忽然传来了一阵敲门声。  
  
是蒋翎。  
  
“白sir，您要的资料我都给您打出来了。”蒋翎隔着门，有点犹豫道，“那个……您和展博士别吵架啦，有什么事不能商量啊。”  
  
被提及的展博士本人与白羽瞳对视一眼，脸都白了。  
  
以他们两人的默契，在一瞬间就完成了眼神交流，展耀清了清嗓子，尽力让自己听起来若无其事。  
  
“没事，资料……唔嗯、资料你先……”  
  
他没想到的是，白老鼠竟然这样胆大妄为，他还在说话，白羽瞳就自顾自胯下一顶，整根都干了进去，肠液混合着护手霜，滴滴答答弄湿了大腿和展耀的衣服，羞耻的不像话。  
  
白羽瞳对着他做口型：展哥哥，放松。  
  
说着，竟然就这么缓缓抽送起来，顶的展耀整个人一晃一晃。  
  
展耀神智已经有些涣散，仅靠一线理性支撑着，随便敷衍了几句打发走蒋翎，这才把额头压在白羽瞳肩膀上，恨恨地咬了他一口。  
  
差一点儿就要被人发现，光天化日，他们两个人居然在警局办公室里不知羞耻的做爱。  
  
禁忌和危险显然会让人更加兴奋，白羽瞳才不管展耀不痛不痒的反击，他环抱着心理学家细瘦的腰，不管不顾的将阴茎操进湿软的小穴里，肆意侵犯着可怜的猫儿。  
  
“展哥哥，你好紧啊……”  
  
也不知道是白羽瞳技术好，还是他们的身体天生契合，最初的痛楚褪去后，潮水一般灭顶的快感把展耀整个淹没，他意识昏昏沉沉，肉穴乖顺的在白羽瞳操进来时放松，抽出去时百般吸吮挽留，骚浪的让人头皮发麻。展耀的双腿大幅度分开，内侧不见光的私密部分白的像是新雪一样，娇嫩而敏感，泛着一层浅浅的粉红色，又因为汗湿而变得水光粼粼，膝盖则向内里收拢，夹在白羽瞳腰上。腿间的阴茎已经被操射了一次，精液溅在深色的衣服上，变成星星点点的白色精斑，现在又半硬着，随着白羽瞳激烈的动作而晃动。  
  
地点不对，展耀的叫床声还算克制，离得近了，才能听到被他咬在口中的绵软呻吟。白羽瞳操的愈发粗暴激烈，连肠壁内里的玫瑰色媚肉都被他的一进一出带出来，穴口被撑得圆满，臀瓣被不断碰撞的肉体拍红。展耀浑身都在微微发抖，眼泪和津液都不受控制的往下流，眼眶红的像兔子一样，连光都被操散了，眼睛半天无法聚焦，只是失神的望着白羽瞳，睫毛湿乎乎粘成一簇一簇，偶尔扑扇一下。  
  
“啊！呜嗯……小白、够了……”  
  
他求饶的声音也是飘忽不定的，夹杂在一堆毫无意义的单音节中，险些被白羽瞳错过。  
  
白羽瞳舔了一下他的脸，尝到微咸的汗水味道。  
  
展耀整个人都像是刚刚被从水里捞出来一样。  
  
半透明的粘液、淫水和乱七八糟的东西糊满了他的下半身，让他凄惨的一塌糊涂，眼神茫然地跟着白羽瞳，连叫都叫不出来了。白羽瞳心生怜爱，还有巨大而强烈的独占欲，他狼一样咬着展耀的脖子，又重重顶了十几下，在展耀又一次颤抖的高潮中，把精液射进了他的身体里。  
  
就算射完精，白羽瞳还是在展耀被操开操化的小穴里又抽送了一会儿，直到阴茎完全软下来，从里面滑出。  
  
展耀半睁着眼睛，疲惫的喘息，随着被操肿的穴口的微微收缩，白羽瞳的精液就这么慢慢滴了下来……  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
耳边一声响指。  
  
白羽瞳一个激灵，忽然反应过来。  
  
他和展耀正面对面坐着，隔着不远不近一段距离，展耀翘着二郎腿，衣冠楚楚，一脸的冷淡平和，坐在矮桌上，低头看了一眼自己的手表。  
  
“我这次居然能催眠你这么久。”  
  
白羽瞳：“……”  
  
展耀显然还在生气，脸色算不上好看，用一种公事公办的口气道：“行，不谈冯杰，说说你，你在被我催眠的时候看到了什么？”  
  
白羽瞳干咳一声，换了个坐姿，遮掩一下某些不雅的部位。  
  
SCI特殊案件调查组组长一本正经地回答：  
  
“我可能看到了……天堂吧。”  
  
  
  



End file.
